marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Hydra
Grant Gardner Is A Hydra's Second In Command And Was Subjected To The New Super Soldier Serum And Became Captain Hydra And Is Leader Of The Cabal Personality Captain Hydra is a power-hungry, manipulative, highly intelligent, cruel, arrogant, egocentric who seeks power and dominance over everything. He is a skilled orator, able to gave him the power to win people's hearts and minds and strike doubt in the resolute and courageous minds, and use it his advantage where he feigned loyalty and strength to those who followed him. He has many megalomaniac tendencies, and often refers to himself as a superior as he believe that the serum has made him evolve beyond his human condition. He had neither pity nor mercy toward those he marks as inferior. On his own account, he is "a leader of men" and would also frequently consider himself to be a sacrificial person, in order to achieve his goals, Ironically, for all his pretentiousness, he is willing to except his errors in judgement. His observation skills also account for his ability to quickly adapt to any given situation, Powers and Abilities Powers This Super Soldier Serum has metabolized and enhanced all of his bodily functions to beyond the peak of human efficiency giving superhuman abilities. *'Artificially Enhanced Physiology': Captain Hydra Frequently Exhibits Superhuman Abilities As A Result Of The Super-Soldier Serum. He Is Transformed From A Weak Young Man Into A "Perfect" Specimen Of Human Development And Conditioning (And Likely Into Superhuman Levels). Captain Hydra Is Extremely Intelligent, Strong, Fast, Agile, And Durable. *'Enhanced Strength': Captain Hydra's Physical Strength Is Enhanced To Beyond Human. He Is Strong Enough To Lift Up To 5 Tons With Supreme Effort. Baron Zemo States That Grant Can "Bench-Press A Truck", He Has Been Able To Perform Such Feats As Stopping An Enormous Tree Capable Of Crushing Jeeps From Falling In A Group Of Soldiers, Curling 270Kg/600 Lbs, Physically Bend Metal With His Bare Hands. He Has Demonstrated That He Is Strong Enough To Knock Out People With Normal Durability With As Little As A Tap To The Head. *''Enhanced Speed: Captain Hydra Can Run At A Speed Between 90-120Km/36-75 Miles Per Hour. When Dhallenged, He's Able To Expedite "Eight Or Nine Blocks" Within Seconds And Long Distances Far Out-Performing Any Olympic Athlete. *'Enhanced Agility': Captain Hydra's Agility, Balance, Flexibility, Dexterity, And Bodily Coordination Are Enhanced To Levels That Are Beyond The Natural Physical Limits Of An Olympic Gold Medalist. He Has The Combined Agility And Acrobatic Prowess Of The Most Accomplished Circus Aerialists And Acrobats. This Is Also Equivalent To Green Goblin As The Latter Was Able To Grapple Him To A Stand-Still. He Also Has The Ability To Leap 54 Meters/ 60 Yards Out In A Single Bound And 12 Meters/40 Feet Into The Air Without A Running Start. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Captain Hydra's Reflexes Are At Superhuman Level. His Reaction Speed Is 60 Kph, Which Makes It Possible For Him To Dodge Gunfire Even In Short Range From Multiple Gunners At The Same Time He Can Pretty Much Out-React Even The Fastest Humans, No Matter How Well-Trained. *'Enhanced Stamina': Captain Hydra's Body Eliminates The Excessive Build-Up Of Fatigue-Producing Poisons In His Muscles And His Musculature Generates Considerably Less Fatigue Toxins Than The Muscles Of An Ordinary Human Being, Granting Him Superhuman Levels Of Stamina In All Physical Activities. He Can Physically Exert Himself At Peak Capacity For Several Hours Before Fatigue Toxins Begins To Impair Him. This Kind Of Physiology Grants Him Phenomenal Endurane. He Can Even Hold His Breath Under Water For 9 Minutes. Red Skull Also Remarked About Captain Hydra's Stamina, Stating "Cap Only Needs An Hour Or Two's Sleep Every Week". *'Enhanced Durability': Captain Hydra's Bones And Muscles Are Denser And Harder Than Normal, He Can Withstand Great Impacts Such As Falling From Several Stories, Sky Diving Into The Water From A Height Of 182Meters/600 Feet Or Being Struck By An Opponent With Super Strength, That Would Severely Injure Or Kill A Normal Human With Little To No Discomfort. Captain Hydra's Body Is Durable To The Point When He Was Being Punched By A Soldier In The Torso, It Resulted In His Wrists Breaking Thanks To His Super-Dense Muscles. He Can Also Withstand The Impact Of A Car Going 128Km/80 Mph And Survive It With Little Harm Other Than A Sore Body. He Can Also Withstand Massive Explosions; This Level Of Durability Is How He Survived Other Forms Of Extensive Punishment Throughout His Career. *'Enhanced Healing': He Is Able To Heal Broken Bones and Torn Muscles "In A Day Or Two", While Bullet And Knife Puncture Wounds Heal In "A Matter Of Hours". He Has Even Healed From A Broken Neck, Broken Limbs And Holes Through His Chest In A Week. He Has Also Become Naturally Immune To Deadly Poisons And Illnesses. *'Disease Resistance': Captain Hydra Is Immune To All Earthly Diseases, Infections And Disorders, And Has Never Become Ill After Receiving The Super-Soldier Serum. He's Impervious To Gas Attacks, Poisons, And Nerve-Toxins Of Any Kind And Completely Resistant To Diseases Like Anthrax, Smallpox And HIV. His Immune System Is So Powerful That "A Half A Pint Of Tetrodotoxin" Shows No Ill Effects. *'Alcohol Immunity': Captain Hydra Is Virtually Immune To Intoxication By Consuming Alcohol. *'Enhanced Aging': The SSS Dramatically Slows The Aging Process Due To Extensive Regeneration Of Healthy Cells. *'Enhanced Senses'': Gardner's Senses Have Also Been Augmented. He Can Hear, See, And Smell Things Better Than Humans.'' *'''Enhanced Human Mental Process: His Mental Performance Has Been Greatly Enhanced, Allowing His Mind To; Process Information Quickly, Giving Him An Accelerated Learning Aptitude, A Knack For Quickly Analyzing Multiple Information Streams (E.g., Threat Assessment) And Rapidly Respond To Changing Tactical Situations, Eidetic Memory (Meaning That He Never Forgets Anything And Has Perfect Recall), Speed Read, And High Deductive/Reasoning Skills. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Gardner Is An Expert In Hand-To-Hand Combat Being Very Skilled In Multiple Martial Arts Through His Training In Military Combatives And Instruction Under Various Private Instructors. He Mainly Utilizes American Boxing, Judo, Aikido, And Jujutsu. However, He Has Utilized Other Martial Arts Including Hand Techniques In Ninjutsu, Karate, Muay Thai, Escrima, Chin Na, Wing Chun, Northern Shaolin Kicking Methods And Wushu With His Gymnastics Ability Creating A Style That Suits His Strengths And Enables Him To Use His Knowledge To The Best Of His Ability. Gardner Has Displayed Most Types Of Martial Arts Techniques. He Is Considered One Of The Finest Martial Artists On Earth. *'Master Tactician and Strategist': Gardner Is An Accomplished Strategist. He Had Been Widely Considered One Of, If Not The Greatest, Tacticians On The Planet, Both On And Off The Battlefield. He Is Able To Formulate Battle Strategies And His Brilliant Tactical Sense Allows Nim To Alter Any Strategy To Fit The Changing Need Of The Situation. *'Advanced Hydra Operator': He Is Well-Versed In All Armed Forces Disciplines Including Intelligence Gathering, Escape Arts, Assassination, Demolition, Survival Tactics, Hunting, Swimming, Mountaineering, March/Drill Skills, Map Making And Reading, Decoding Cipher And Other Secret Code Messages, Reading And Making Wood Craft Signs And Other Secret Code Languages, Disguising, Interrogation, Computers, Explosives, Communication Systems, Vehicles And Electronic Appliances Used In Armed Forces. *'Master Acrobat': His Months Of Training And Experience Have Made Him An Expert Acrobat, Gymnast, And Aerialist. He Often Utilizes These Talents In Combat For Both Evasive And Offensive Purposes. *'Master Shield Fighter': Captain Hydra's Months Of Training And Experience With His Unique Shield, As Well As Its Physical Properties, Allows Him To Accomplish Mind-Boggling Feats With The Item. Aside From Bashing Foes With It And Blocking Incoming Attacks, Cap Is Able To Throw The Shield With Nearly Perfect Aim. He Is Able To Hit Multiple Targets With The Same Throw By Means Of Ricochet, And Can Even Achieve A Boomerang-Like Return Effect With It, Allowing Him To Strike Enemies From Behind Or Retrieve The Shield Without Objects To Ricochet from. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Uniform': As Captain Hydra He Wears A Water And Fire Retardant Costume, Which Is Made Of Kevlar, Nomex And Light Weight Titanium. The Costume Also Offers A Medium Level Of Resistance To Electric Shocks And Force Impacts I.E., Falls From 30 Meters Height And The Suit Cannot Be Pierced By Normal Conventional Sharp Edged Materials Like Sharp Wood, Glass, Iron, Copper And Aluminum. The Suit Also Gives Some Resistance To High Temperatures. He Carries A Voice-Operated, Wireless Communicator In His Left Ear, Which Has Its Frequencies Blocked Making It Highly Difficult To Trace Its Call. *'Utility Belt': Gardner Wears A Utility Belt Containing Mission-Specific Equipment Such As A First Aid Kit (Containing Tweezers, Antiseptic Gel Coated Band Aids, None And Muscle Pain Reliever Spray Cans And Antidotes For Some Toxins.), Military Cable, Lock Picks, Grenades, And Several Other Materials. Category:Supervillains Category:Males Category:Expert Combatant Category:Hydra Members Category:Super Soldiers